The disclosure generally relates to a wireless communication system and, more particularly, to a wireless communication system for simplifying the device pairing procedure and related wireless devices.
Conventional Bluetooth pairing procedure requires the user to issue a Bluetooth device scan command through appropriate input interface (e.g., a touch screen) and then to choose a target device to be connected from a list of available Bluetooth devices. Accordingly, the pairing procedure between two Bluetooth devices requires the user to conduct several manipulation steps so that a Bluetooth bond between the two Bluetooth devices can be established.
The aforementioned approach not only consumes considerable time of the user, but also demands the user to have comprehensive understanding of the user interface of the Bluetooth device. Apparently, the conventional Bluetooth pairing mechanism causes great inconvenience to the user in terms of manipulations, especially for elders, people with poor sight, or people having difficulty in finger manipulations.